1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle security systems and, more specifically, to a system for disconnecting the ignition of a vehicle from the vehicle battery to prevent starting of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle security systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,071,007; 4,073,279; 5,079,436; 5,144,300; 5,209,196; 5,222,468 and 5,360,997 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
An anti-theft device for a motor vehicle includes a starter-connected ignition switch which has a first accessible terminal, and a second substantially non-accessible terminal connected to a third substantially non-accessible terminal of a voltage dropping means, such as a resistor. A relay has a coil and at least a pair of contacts closable by operating the ignition switch, and is connected in series with a circuit breaker, the voltage dropping means, the ignition switch and a voltage source. The circuit breaker trips at a predetermined current setting, and the coil is designed to burn out at a current just exceeding the predetermined current. Periodically openable contact-means actuate the motor vehicle's engine and are energizable by the pair of contacts. The circuit breaker trips upon a thief shorting the accessible terminals, and the relay coil burns out upon the thief shorting the circuit breaker.
A short-out device for use with an internal combustion engine having an electric ignition comprises a switch having first and second states, connected to the engine ignition in such a way that the ignition current is not inhibited when the switch is in its second state. The device further has means for changing the switch from its first state to its second state and means for automatically maintaining the switch in its second state for a predetermined interval of time sufficient to allow the engine to die.
An anti-theft device for vehicles comprising a control circuit between the positive pole of the vehicle battery and the battery terminal of the solenoid of the starter. The control circuit comprises an SCR whose anode is connected to the positive pole and its cathode connected to the battery terminal of the solenoid. The control circuit is normally open and when closed by a detachable circuit key permits the battery positive pole to be now connected to the battery terminal.
An improved warning system for a marine propulsion unit that includes a starter, a starter switch, an ignition circuit having a kill switch for disabling the ignition circuit, a warning device and an abnormal operating condition sensor. The warning device is in circuit with the abnormal engine condition sensor and the device for sensing an attempt to start the engine with the kill switch enabled so that the single warning device will indicate either of the conditions.
An ignition apparatus for an engine includes an ignition switch and a monitor switch connected to a battery. A power supply circuit generates a reset signal for a microcomputer in response to closing of the ignition switch. A monitor signal generating circuit generates a monitor signal for the microcomputer in response to closing of the monitor switch. The microcomputer enables ignition to take place only if the monitor signal has a prescribed value when the reset signal is generated. The timing of the reset signal and the timing of the monitor signal are chosen so that the microcomputer will enable ignition only if the ignition switch and the monitor switch are closed substantially simultaneously and will prevent ignition when the switches are closed sequentially, such as when the switches are hot-wired.
The invention relates to an operating mode position selector arrangement for an internal combustion engine in a portable hand held tool such as a motor-driven chain saw. The engine includes an electrical ignition system and is supplied with a fuel mixture by a carburetor. In a start position of the operating-mode position selector, the position selector holds the choke flap and the throttle flap of the carburetor in pre-given start positions. In an operating position of the operating-mode position selector, the throttle flap is released for actuation via a throttle lever and the choke flap is fully opened. In a stop position of the operating-mode position selector, an electric contact is closed between a terminal of the electric ignition system and ground. The different positions of the operating-mode position selector are detected electrically. This is achieved in that for the operating position of the operating-mode position selector, the terminal of the electric ignition system is connected to ground via a further electric contact and a resistor. In this way, the operating position of the operating mode position selector can be distinguished from the stop position and the start position because of the different voltages which adjust in each position.
A new and improved automobile anti-theft switch is installed in series with ignition circuitry for the automobile. The apparatus includes a relay assembly which includes a relay-controlled switch. The relay-controlled switch is in series with the ignition circuitry for the automobile. A relay driver assembly is connected to the relay assembly and controls the relay-controlled switch. A timer assembly is connected to the relay driver assembly and controls operation of the relay driver assembly and the relay assembly. A disguised first switch assembly is connected to the timer assembly. When the disguised first switch assembly is moved to the open state, it permits discharge of the timer assembly. The disguised first switch assembly is covered by an object in the automobile so that the disguised first switch assembly is not visible to a person sitting behind a steering wheel for driving the automobile. The automobile can run as long as the disguised first switch assembly is in a closed state and as long as the disguised first switch assembly is in an open state and the timer assembly is running. When a thief hijacks the automobile, the thief can leave the legitimate driver behind and drive away. Then, after the timer discharges, the automobile comes to a stop.